


Dancing

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clover needed all the fluff, M/M, Michael and Lucifer are so soft, Romantic Fluff, and imma give it to her, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: They had been apart for far too long, but for tonight, Michael and Lucifer had each other.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950517
Kudos: 25





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Have more fluff, because Clover needs even more fluff!

The moon was high in the sky, shining down on the clearing in the forest where Michael and Lucifer were.

It was the first time in months that they had been together, and they fully intended to take advantage of every moment that they had, before they were separated again, as a result of their duties. Lucifer was incredibly busy filling the sky with stars, Michael had to train the forces of heaven to stand strong against the powers of darkness, and as a result, they hadn’t seen each other in far too long.

After finally being allowed a time away from their duties, they had both acted quickly, seeking out the missing piece of each of them, and flying to a secluded area where they could be alone.

Later, they would lay together, holding one another as they tried to seek out the completeness that they were not capable of experiencing when they were apart, but for now, they danced.

Michael’s hand upon Lucifer’s waist, Lucifer’s hand upon Michael’s shoulder, and their hands intertwined, as they stepped across the clearing, turning as they moved, before they shifted, Lucifer spinning around, before being pulled close to Michael’s chest, his lips captured by Michael, as they both smiled.

And after a brief pause, they continued their dance.

It wasn’t often that they were able to exist together anymore, but in this moment, they were no longer two halves of a whole.

They were a single, completed being, held within two bodies, and nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
